


you knew who i was

by windwhisper



Series: soulmates, in a sense [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: (everyone aside from Silver and Blaze is pretty minor this time around), Alternate Universe - Soulmates (kinda), F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windwhisper/pseuds/windwhisper
Summary: Blaze crosses paths with a stranger, and finds that they both know something they shouldn't.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog
Series: soulmates, in a sense [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843900
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	you knew who i was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nina!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nina%21).



> These are so much shorter than I'd usually let myself post, but today's an experimental day. You've just gotta go for it when you think of something, right? I might come back and add to some of these shorter ones later, I don't know.

She understands love, she thinks. She’s never felt that same sort of unconditional devotion she’s seen in others, but she understands it, to some degree. She loves her friends, would fight by their sides to the last should they require it.

She’s never felt anything like this, she thinks to herself, stopping in her tracks to stare in wonder at the stranger that’s crossed her path. There’s something about him, something strange and somehow familiar, and she doesn’t know what to do with the way he stops and stares as if he’s seen a ghost.

“Silver,” she says, voice laced with fondness for this boy she’s never met. She knows without knowing why, knows with complete and utter certainty that his name is Silver. There are other things, simple things, on the tip of her tongue - he loves the color green, and though she has no proof she knows it to be true, knows that it represents the wonder of a world he's never seen - and a lingering sense of warmth that washes over her. Comforting and familiar, like the flames of her soul.

Something lights in his eyes when he sees her. “Blaze,” he says with a strange expression, as if testing the name on his tongue.

“Have… Have we met?” she asks, hesitant.

She's never seen him before, but if they haven’t, then… What is this?

“I don’t think so,” he shakes his head. “But… You know my name?”

“And you know mine.”

Suddenly, Blaze is very conscious of the fact that several of her friends are watching this exchange. She turns her head to see Knuckles looking more than a little bit confused, Tails unable to explain the current phenomenon, and Sonic and Amy whispering amongst themselves. The way they're watching her is unnerving: she's used to being noticed, used to being _seen_ \- it's part of being a princess, that the eyes of her people are fixed on her at all times - but these are meant to be her friends, her peers. It's strange in a way she doesn't think she likes.

Still, the silence lingers.

“What was that?” Tails asks, when no one speaks.

“I’m not sure,” Silver and Blaze respond in unison. They glance at one another, startled by the action.

* * *

It’s normal, mostly, though sometimes things slip into the strange and uncertain. She and Silver strike up an easy friendship despite their awkward first encounter, finding that they have a great deal in common. Fire doesn’t dance in Silver’s soul the way it does in hers, but his psychic powers mean he understands at least some of her struggles.

A little too well, sometimes.

Every now and then they’ll experience something like that first moment, a realization they shouldn’t know, but it’s easier to brush off as having forgotten where they first heard it now that they know one another better.

Blaze is standing in line at an ice cream stand one afternoon, Silver holding their place at a picnic table, and the thought strikes her as she places their order. Vanilla is his favorite, she thinks, and so she orders two of them. She passes it across the table as she sits down, and as Silver’s eyes light up she knows she's selected correctly.

(It’s only later that she realizes he's never told her what sort of ice cream he likes.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is where the true purpose of this AU shines through - the gist of it is that the events of Sonic 06 happened in something resembling a past timeline, and Silver and Blaze's counterparts in this timeline are somewhat affected by that due to their unnatural abilities. Overall, though, this is gonna be pretty light on the idea of plot; it's just the exploration of an idea and seeing how much I can wring out of it.


End file.
